Of Angels, Demons, and Prophecies
by Bardiel Angel
Summary: A prophecy has been discovered and its contents anger a few too many people. When two angels Juri & Rika start living in a new house, the prophecy's predictionsions start coming true. Will they give up everything for the prophecy? Or are there some thing


Hi everybody! This is my first Digimon fanfic! YAY! I combined the characters from the first and third season to make it more interesting. Plus a few of my own made-up people just for this! There's a lot of fluff and crazy love stuff seeing as how I'm an obsessed girl. Hope you enjoy my crazy messed up-ness and obscure thoughts! Enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own any of its characters. This is a fact I must live with everyday……..(sniffles and cries in corner)

Of Angels, Demons, and Prophecies

Takato Matsuki opened his mahogany eyes in response to the sunlight filtering its way into his room. His bright, rare eyes fluttered as he sat up to start the day. He stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep. He heard a knock at his door.

"Takato? Are you up yet?" The familiar and comforting voice of his uncle was unmistakable.

"Yeah I'm up." The door opened as his uncle walked in, his glacier blue eyes scanning the room as if detecting danger. He brushed his blonde hair away from his face in order to see his nephew better. Sitting on the side of Takato's bed, he cleared his throat.

"As of today we're going to have some friends of Sora and Samantha's stay over for a month. Their parents are all away, so I said that they could stay here. Don't cause trouble okay?"

"Like I would," said Takato with a smirk now on his face. "Honestly uncle Matt what do you take me for?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, it's just Matt okay? None of this uncle stuff. I don't like it. It makes me sound old." And with that Takato chuckled as Matt left the room to make breakfast.

"Hey Rika?" asked Juri as they walked down the unfamiliar streets of their town.

"Yeah? What?" Rika didn't seem amused at all that she was being forced to stay in house where she only knew a few of the residents. Juri felt the same way, but kept a much more positive attitude about it. After all, it was her duty to be positive.

"Well, what do you think these friends and relatives of Sora and Samantha will be like?" Juri's face reeked of confusion and dismay. She really didn't know how to handle this whole situation. From what she could gather, Sora and Samantha lived with a lot of other people that she'd never met before. It was guaranteed that she liked the two of them very much, but their relatives and friends seemed different from the stories she was told.

"Honestly Juri, I have no idea. All I hope is that they're not too insane. I mean we do know Izzy right? He's there sometimes they said." Rika's fake enthusiasm sounded fake to even her. Even so, she tried to lighten the mood just a little.

"Well, here it is. Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

The two young girls reluctantly knocked on the door. They heard a bit of clambering, curse words, and something banging against something else a few times. Finally the door opened revealing a tall and handsome young man. His blonde spiky hair gave him a rebel sort of look. His blue ice-like eyes were piercing and bold, yet his smile was kind and reassuring.

"Why hello, we've been expecting you two." He showed them inside where he took their coats and hung them up. Then he briskly walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up.

"Sora! Samantha! Our guests are here!"

All of the sudden Sora and Samantha ran downstairs to greet their two friends. Sora's fiery red hair bounced up and down as she jumped happily at seeing them. Samantha's dark, long, blackish-brown hair swayed back and forth to an unseen rhythm as she attacked the two girls with hugs.

"We're so glad you two are here!" They yelled in unison.

"Hello girls," Izzy said from the top of the stairs, "nice of you two to join us."

"Hi Izzy. It's been a long time since we've seen you!" Juri and Rika exclaimed.

"Why don't I show you two to your rooms and we can get to making lunch. Maybe talk a little, you know, get to know each other," said Matt as he started escorting them upstairs.

"Alright," Juri and Rika said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Chapter Fin! Tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON!

THE BUTTON COMMANDS YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Do it, you know you want to…

-Bardiel Angel


End file.
